


It Is What It Is

by highlytrainedfangirl



Series: Moments from canon [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I don't know how to tag this, Introspection, M/M, The lying detective, ish, sherlock being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highlytrainedfangirl/pseuds/highlytrainedfangirl
Summary: There were many things Sherlock wanted to say or do, but in that moment, he simply chose to hold John close.





	

Before his own eyes he witnessed the soldier, brave and strong, crumble. He watched on helplessly as John fell apart, unable to hold back the tears that bubbled up.  
It ached inside to watch as he broke down, hand shielding his eyes from the world but doing nothing to prevent the rivers from flowing.

Sherlock didn't think about his actions, just let his body move of its own accord. Gently he set his tea down, cautiously moving to stand in front of the crying man. Every movement was tentative, so scared that any sudden movement would startle John.  
He wasn't sure if John was unaware of his presence, or if he just didn't care.   
Moving his arms slowly, he embraced the smaller man, hoping to at least bring him some comfort.  
When John showed no signs of discomfort at the moves, Sherlock allowed them to shift so that one rested atop his shoulder, while the other hesitantly cradled his neck. He made no move to pull John closer, as much as he longed to. Instead, he let the other man's chest lay comfortably against his chest.  
He mumbled what he hoped where comforting words into John's hair, still feeling the shorter man quiver against him. “It's okay.”  
“Not isn't not.” God, his voice shook and the words came out tiny and pathetic. Never had the soldier seemed so small. Every instinct inside Sherlock ached to pull him as close as possible and never let him go.   
“No. But it is what it is.” He wasn't good with comforting others but he hoped that was the right things to say. The words were mumbled softly into the other man's hair, while Sherlock moved his cheek to rest on John's head.

There were so many things Sherlock wanted to say, wanted to do, but he knew this wasn't the time. The professions of love he longed to whisper now that he finally had John in his arms would have to wait just a little longer.   
This moment was not about him.  
This was John's moment.  
He needed to cry, he needed to let out the emotions he kept bottled up. Sherlock understood that feeling better than anyone. 

So Sherlock said nothing more. He just stood and held John close. The two of them finding comfort in each other through the sting of tears.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short but this scene was just so much. I had to write something.
> 
> And only three days til tfp! (I'm looking forward to a kiss scene!)


End file.
